


Ice Cream kisses

by Again_n_Again



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Ice Cream, M/M, Mild Fluff, Sexiness, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/pseuds/Again_n_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a big tip, ice cream is shared with one spoon, and these two boys can't take not kissing a second longer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I keep trying to write a fic under 2000 words but it's just freaking impossible for me.

Overall it was a good day.  Adam had gotten out of work early, having finished all the cars he had lined up for the evening.  The last few were just oil changes, and right as he was about to walk out to his car and head home, an older woman came up to him and slipped a folded up bill into his palm.  She winked as she walked away, purring over her shoulder, “for always taking such good care of me.”  

Adam just stood there shocked.  It wasn’t that no one had ever tried to tip him before; it was just the way this woman’s hand lingered over his fingers for a second too long.  He felt his face heat.  A tip was always welcome; any extra help would be appreciated, but he hated the awkward exchange of actually accepting it.  He used to not accept them at all until he realized that all the other mechanics did, and it was just part of the work.  So he’d learned to just be happy when the occasion arose. 

He looked down at the bill in his hand.

“Holy Shit!”  He murmured.  It was a $50 bill!  The oil and filter change had only cost her $30.  This didn’t make any sense.

He looked up to find the woman.  She must have made a mistake; meant to give him a $5, but she was already gone.  Adam felt uncomfortable about keeping a tip so large.  He walked back into the shop to the front desk.

“Hey.”  He said to his manager behind the shotty desk.  “Mrs. Martin just left, the black Audi, oil change – And  I think she accidently gave me a tip.”

“How does someone accidently give someone else a tip?”  His manger asked, sounding uninterested.

“No, I mean…well she gave me too much.”

At this he looked up from his computer screen. 

“How much?”

Adam didn’t want to say, but he didn’t see a way to avoid a direct question without lying.

“Fifty.”  He said, all of a sudden very interested in picking at the peeling paint on the old counter.

“Adam.” His manager said sternly.  “Take the tip.  That lady is loaded.  I doubt she does anything she doesn’t mean to.”

 Adam just shuffled his feet.

“I’ll take it if you’ll feel better that way.”  He looked at Adam, one brow raised.  “Now get out of here!  God kid - you’re off early for once, and with a little cash in your pocket, even.   I can find you some work to do if you’re desperate for it!”

“No.”  Adam said, shoving the bill back into his pocket.  He kept his fingers on it though, afraid to lose it. “See ya later.”

It was earlier than Adam usually got out of work, but it was still too late to catch his friends at Nino’s.  He was hungry though; so on the way home he stopped at the grocery store, happy to have a little cash in his pocket for dinner.  As a treat, he went straight to the hot food bar.  Paying by weight was something that always made Adam anxious, but not tonight.  He wanted something hot and filling, not cold cereal like he usually had for dinner on his late nights.  He filled his plate with fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese.  It was so heavy in his hands, Adam’s stomach growled in anticipation.  On his way to the register his eyes caught on something through the glass doors of the frozen food section.  Ice Cream.  Adam hadn’t ever bought ice cream like this, just for himself, to have waiting in the freezer.  It never factored in to his slim grocery budget.  The fifty dollars felt hot in his pocket, so he open the doors, grabbing two pints of Ben and Jerry’s.  He felt like a king, his arms laden with hot prepared food and frozen desserts.  He paid and walked to his car, fighting back a smile.  He was getting close to something, and he could feel it.  He felt a little silly that a thing as simple as buying food and still having change left in his pocket could make him feel this good.

 

When Adam walked into his apartment, the first thing he noticed was Ronan’s laptop on his bed.  He started at it for a second, before rushing to put the ice cream in the freezer and tearing into his dinner.  He stood over the sink and ate, ravenous - all the while watching the black laptop sit motionless on his bed.  It bothered him for some reason.  It wasn’t so much of a shock to realize that he missed Ronan, that had been happening more and more often lately, but it was surprising just how much he wished he could talk to him now.  He didn’t even really have anything to say, and most of the time they hardly talked anyway.  Ronan was an impossible creature, so maybe that’s why his feelings towards him made no sense.

After he was done eating, Adam showered and got into his old sweats and a thin T-shirt.  He felt good.  The warm water had washed the long day’s tension from his shoulders, and the warm food eased the gnawing hunger that always settled in his stomach and mind.  He walked to his bed and stared at the laptop again.  He wouldn’t call Ronan to tell him he left it here.  He was sure he knew. 

Sitting on the bed and drawing the computer to his lap, Adam opened it.  He knew that Ronan had a movie subscription, so with a small flutter of enthusiasm, he searched for one that interested him.  He knew he should at least try to study, but his mind was too hectic tonight.  Having found a movie, he pressed play and then went to the fridge to grab one the pints and lay out on his bed to veg. 

Adam pushed the laptop to the head of his bed, and tried to focus on the action comedy he’d been hearing the boys at school quote for weeks on end.

It seemed as if the movie had just begun when the door to his apartment swung open and Ronan walked in. 

Adam pressed pause on the movie and turned to Ronan, who just stood there, staring at Adam, lying on his stomach, hair still damp and chaotic on the top of his head, for a moment too long before shuffling inside.

“Shut off the lights, would you?”  Adam said, by way of greeting.

Ronan realized he was in the middle of watching a movie and obliged.

“You left your laptop here…I hope you don’t mind.”

“Na, man.  I know.  What are you watching?”

“Not sure really.  That movie with all the explosions.”

“Sweet.  Move over.”

Adam moved over and Ronan came and lay next to him.  Ronan perched himself up on his elbows, with his long legs trailing down and over the edge of the bed. The bed was much too small for the both of them, and Adam was very aware of how close their bodies were.  The warmth spreading through Adam’s body now made it very clear to him that he had missed Ronan, and that maybe his feelings towards him were not that complicated after all.  The nearness of him made it impossible for Adam to focus on the movie, and Ronan seemed determined to not pull his eyes from the screen.  That was fine by Adam though.  He liked the way Ronan looked in the glow of the computer light, and with Ronan stubbornly ignoring him; he had the freedom to look.  Ronan looked soft just now, more real than usual, like a boy.

“Are you staying?” Adam asked, unable to completely hide the hope in his voice.

Ronan looked over when Adam spoke, they were so close on the small bed, that just looking at each other at the same time made it seem as if they were leaning in to….Ronan shook his head a little, trying to clear the image from his mind.

“No?” Adam asked, misreading the action.

“I mean yeah.” Ronan clarified.

Adam just nodded slightly, and pulled the cold spoon slowly out of his closed lips, sucking the ice cream off.

Ronan swallowed.  He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the motion, and Adam noticed.  His entire body noticed the way Ronan watched his mouth. 

“Good.”  Adam said, and Ronan’s eyes snapped back up to meet his eyes.  They were wide, and he turned quickly again to look at the screen. 

After a moment Ronan’s legs, which up to this point had been jammed tightly together, taking up as little space as possible, started to relax.  Adam felt the press of Ronan’s thigh, against his own.  He didn’t move away, but instead leaned into the contact a little further.  Ronan breathed out heavily through his nose.  His mouth was pursed tight.  Adam wanted him to relax.  He wasn’t really sure why he wasn’t freaking out about them touching in the dark, laying next to each other like this, but he wasn’t.  It seemed right.  Normal, even.   Adam dug into the ice cream container again, and pulled out a spoonful.  He held it out to Ronan, a simple offering.  Friends shared food.  Nothing strange about this, at all.

Ronan’s eyebrow rose when he saw what Adam was doing, but Adam didn’t back down. 

“Do you want some?”  He asked innocently.

Ronan, never one to back down, leaned in and closed his lips over the spoon, dragging back slowly and licking a stay drop from his bottom lip. 

Adam’s heart picked up double time at the sight of Ronan tongue sliding over his lips.  Now it was his turn to feel anxious.  He looked back at the computer screen, not really seeing anything.  Adam dug into the ice cream again and could feel Ronan’s eyes on him as he put the same spoon he just fed Ronan with back into his own mouth.  He let it linger between his lips, making a sighing noise…from the food of course.  _Am I flirting?_   He wondered.  

Ronan shifted uncomfortably. 

 _Definitely, I am._ He thought.

It carried on like this for a while - both boys pretending to watch a movie, and Adam continuing to offer Ronan bites of ice cream, the spoon traveling back and forth between their lips. 

Adam didn’t notice how Ronan was now laying on his hands, not trusting himself to not reach out and touch.  Adam didn’t notice the way Ronan licked the bottom of the spoon, savoring the sweetness of the ice cream and the thoughts of Adams tongue having been there a moment before.

Ronan didn’t notice the way Adam’s body was moving closer and closer.  Ronan didn’t notice the way Adams hand shook a little as he held the spoon to his lips. 

The small pint of ice cream was down to its last spoonful.

“Want it?”  Adam asked.  His voice gravely and lower than Ronan had ever heard it.

“Only if you don’t.”  Ronan said. 

Adam knew he could always eat more, but he’d much rather watch Ronan’s lips close around the spoon, so close to his fingers, one last time (or a million more times).

He held the spoon out to Ronan, and Ronan snapped at it this time. Maybe he was trying to be funny, or break the tension that was growing more and more tense between them, but the sloppiness of the bite made Adam flinch.  Ronan grinned, glad for a reaction, and Adam punched him, his heart was already racing, and the suddenness of his movement sent a spike of adrenaline straight through him.  His heart might burst.  Ronan laughed again as Adam huffed out an irritated sigh, but the laugh was cut off short, because Adam’s hand was reaching for Ronan again, but this time, fingers stretched out to his face. 

“You have fudge on your face.” Adam said as if Ronan was an idiot.

His thumb brushed lightly at the corner of Ronan’s mouth.  The touch left him feeling daring.  He felt desperate to cross the line they’d drawn in the sand between them. 

Catching the fudge on his finger, he looked at it for a moment, and then brought it to his lips and sucked it off. 

He looked back at Ronan’s face, who was staring at him wide eyed.  Shocked.  Hungry.

“You have something to say?” Adam challenged.

Ronan didn’t.  He grabbed Adam’s hand in his own, pulled it away from his face and kissed him.

Ronan’s mouth met Adam’s with a rush of escaped air and sticky lips.  Adam sighed and let himself fall onto his back, urging Ronan closer.   At last.

He felt Ronan go still, their lips were still moving across each others, but he knew Ronan was thinking.  His mind wouldn’t let him just have this moment.  Sure, Adam was flirting, but Ronan was the one who made the first real move and kissed him, and Adam knew that Ronan would be doubting the decision now, and he didn’t want him to.

“It’s okay.  I want you to.”  Adam whispered in Ronan’s ear.

Ronan sighed against Adam’s lips.  He was still struggling.  No matter how much he wanted this, Ronan would deny himself, wouldn’t believe Adam wanted it too.

“Adam…”  He moaned.  He sounded pained.  His voice was tires over gravel.  “Are you…”

Adam had had enough.  He reached his hand between their bodies and palmed the growing bulge between Ronan’s legs.  Ronan quivered against his touch

“I’m fine.  Just keep kissing me.”  So Ronan did.

They kissed - and touched sweetly - and grabbed roughly until the movie ended, Ronan never moved from his position on top of Adam.  He was voracious.

With one hand Ronan swatted the computer off the bed to make more room.  It crashed to the floor and went silent.

“Ronan!”  Adam protested, but Ronan ignored him, dragging Adam’s body further up the bed with one strong arm behind his back.

“Shut up, Parrish.”  Ronan growled into his neck.  The vibrations of his voice and his body, pressing Adam hard into the mattress made Adams body thrum with energy.

Once Ronan got Adam in to the position that he wanted, he got to work crawling down his body.  He pushed Adams shirt up and tailed kisses down his chest and stomach, until he got to the waist band.  Adam’s body convulsed and a small cry escaped his lips as Ronan blew hot breath right above the waistband of his pants, trailing his tongue just inside, catching on the little hairs there.

“Ronan…I..”  Adam was desperate.  He couldn’t remember wanting, no – needing, anything as much in his life as he needed Ronan to keep touching him right now.

“I know.” Ronan said.  “We’ll go slow.”  Adam nodded.  It made him feel better what Ronan said, though he wasn’t entirely sure that was what he wanted; It wasn’t what he was going to say anyway.  It was true, he was nervous, but he also knew he wanted all of Ronan immediately.

“How about…we just…”  But Ronan didn’t finish the sentence; he just started pulling Adam’s sweats down over his hips.  He dragged them slowly, savoring the way Adam twisted under him, his body impatient, and the way his skin looked, flushed and a little sweaty.  Ronan paid attention to the spattering of freckles on Adam’s hips, and the color of  the hair on the top of his thighs…and _oh_. 

Ronan saw Adam.  All of him.  He gulped.  He was beautiful, and Ronan ached to taste him….to just bring his lips to the head of his...  To watch him writhe under mouth, to watch him come undone, but he wasn’t sure Adam was ready for that.  So he allowed himself the next best thing.  He just touched him.  He brought his fingers to Adam and ran them up and down his shaft, watching how his breathing hitched and sped up.  _Oh my God_.  Ronan thought he could die with this being that last thing he’d ever see.  Adam was tense as a bow string and Ronan was the one allowed to give him release.  He briefly wondered if anyone else had ever touched Adam this way.  Ronan pulled himself up to claim Adams mouth again and firmly wrapped his hands around Adam’s dick and began pumping slowly.  Adam cried out into Ronan’s mouth.

Adam was on his back, hands fisting in the sheets, while Ronan was on his side next to him, rotating between kissing him deeply and whispering things into his ear.

_You’re so fucking hot Adam._

_Do you like my hands on you Adam?_

_I want to watch you cum Adam._

Adam never answered him, just moaned in mindless agreement.

Adam was close and Ronan was desperate to get him there.  He jerked him harder and faster, until Adam’s body arched and he let out a strangled groan.  Ronan worked him through his orgasm, and pressed gentle kisses against his neck. 

Adam took off his shirt and cleaned off his stomach with it, then tossed it to the floor.  Pulling his pants back up, he laid down next to Ronan and covered his eyes with his arms.

“What?”  Ronan asked.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at you again.”  Adam said, still breathing heavy.

“What?” Ronan said, sounding a little angry this time.

“No, I mean…that was…  Well.  I’m just embarrassed of myself, that’s all.”

Ronan was silent for a moment.  Then said:  “You’ll get over it.”

After a long while, Adam finally took his arms down from his face, and curled into Ronan who was laying with his arms behind his head, staring up into the ceiling and not looking ashamed in the least. 

“Have you…uh.  Have you done that to people before?”

“People?”  Ronan asked.

“Yeah, like, have you done that before…much experience?”

Ronan smirked a little and shook his head.  “No, Parrish.  Just you.”

_Just you._

Adam felt himself blush hard, and he let himself wrap boisdy into the side of Ronan’s.  Ronan let out a contended sigh, and bringing one arm down, wrapped it around Adam.

“It was really good.”  Adam said as quietly as possible.

“Good.”

“I just assumed that you, would have, well…you know.”

“Well, I haven’t.” Ronan said, sounding a little annoyed at having to admit it out loud.

“Me either.  Should I…try?”

“Should you try what?” Ronan asked, turning to look Adam in the face.

“You know…return the favor.”

Ronan coughed at this, his stomach muscles tightening so much they rocked Adam who was resting against them.  Adam laughed.

“If you don’t want me to…I mean, I probably won’t be any good at it.”

“It’s not that Adam…You just, you don’t do those things as _payback_.  You do them because you want to.”

“Well, I want to.”

“Really?”  Ronan didn’t seem so sure.

“Yeah.”  Adam wasn’t sure how to move forward from here.  He was exhausted, but wanted to make Ronan feel as good as he felt.  He wanted them to be able to share tonight equally, and a large part of him wondered what _it_ looked like, felt like.

Ronan didn’t say anything else.  What could he say?  He just jerked off his best friend, and now said friend was saying he wanted to do it to him.  Were there even words for that?  Ronan wasn’t sure he’d ever heard any, and hee wasn’t sure he’d be able to speak them even if he had.  His chest felt heavy.  Lust, worry, and anticipation warring for dominance in his mind and heart.

Then Adam was crawling over him.  Ronan froze.  All his blood stilled.  Adam was on top of him shirtless with intent written all over his face, and for one of the few times in his life, Ronan wasn’t sure he was strong enough to handle this. 

“Tell me if I do it wrong.” Adam said, his voice a tantalizing mix of sleepiness and excitement.  His accent was thick and coated every word, drawing them out.

Ronan brushed the hair off of Adams face and then gave him an award winning eye roll, letting Adam know he thought he was being an idiot.

Adam leaned in to kiss Ronan again.  He pulled away letting his tongue lightly brush across Ronan’s lower lip, and then he bit it.  Ronan groaned, lifting his hips a little in impatience.  Adam shimmed down Ronan unbuttoning his jeans and then stealing Ronan’s move of blowing hot breath across his waist and dragging his tongue from hip bone to hip bone.  Ronan gasped.  “Adam!”  His name coming out more as an exhale of breath than a word.

“Not so easy to concentrate through that is it?”  Adam said, gratified that it did to Ronan what it definitely did to him.

Ronan has to look away from Adam’s bright mischievous eyes, or he’d lose himself too soon.  He stared at the ceiling, trying to distance himself the tiniest bit, but Adam’s hands were relentless.  He felt his pants at his ankles, and tried not to think about how exposed he was to Adams judgment.  Then he felt him stroking him, and Ronan had to bite his lip to stop from groaning with the relief of it. 

Adam didn’t come up to kiss him though, the way Ronan did. Instead he stayed low; stroking Ronan with one hand while massaging his thighs, his hip bones, his balls with his other hand.  Ronan was losing himself to Adams touch.  He never thought it could be this way, not from just hands.  But they weren’t just hands; they were _Adam’s_ hands.  Then he feels it - like an electric shock straight through his heart and head and back.  Adam’s tongue tracing the line of his hip, down down down. 

“Fuck! Adam!”  Ronan called out.

But it only spurred Adam on; he loved seeing Ronan like this, so pliable under his touch.  He wanted more of it - wanted to tease every last curse out of Ronan’s lips.  Adam could tell that Ronan was holding back.  He didn’t want him to, not from him.  Never from him.

“What?  You didn’t like that?”  He asked.  All innocence.  “What about this?”

And before he can think about what he’s doing, he places his lips on the head of Ronan’s dick.

Ronan hisses through his teeth.  His body a riot of feeling.  He can’t control it.

Adam continues to jerk him off.  “No, that wasn’t good either?  Maybe…this.”

Something about Ronan’s harsh breathing and the way his body was flexing under his touch turned Adam into a different creature entirely.  He watched Ronan’s face for a moment, and then, licking his lips, slides Ronan’s dick all the way into his mouth, and sighs pleasantly against it.

“Shit! Fuck! Adam!”

Ronan came into Adam’s mouth instantly, and while it surprises him, he’s happy to have gotten Ronan there.  He does his best to swallow and wipes the rest off his mouth with the back of his hand.  He looks up at Ronan who looks totally wrecked and appreciates his work.  He wonders if that is what he looked like when Ronan was done with him.

“Always have to be the top of the class, don’t you Parrish.”  Ronan laughed.

Adam pulled Ronan’s boxers up for him, and took his pants the rest of the way off.

Adam smiles at Ronan, running his fingers up Ronan’s sweaty chest one last time.  “I’m tired.”  He says.

Ronan pulled Adam up against him, along with the sheet.  The room is still dark and with no other sound than their labored breathing, they quickly fall asleep, arms and legs wrapped around each other.  Neither wanting to let the other go.

 

When Ronan wakes up he feels the sweat between his and Adams chest. Something is tickling his neck, its Adam’s hair.  He looks down and sees the way their bodies are still linked and his heart constricts.  Adams head is tucked into this chest, his breath hot and moist.  One of Adam’s legs is hanging over top of Ronan’s.  They are as close as they can get.  He’s not 100% sure what will happen when Adam wakes, so he pulls Adam just a bit tighter and rests his chin on his head, breathing in the smell of his hair.  He feels content for the first time in years, and then Adam stirs.  Adam pulls away slightly, and Ronan steels himself for whatever expression Adam’s face will hold.  He looks down at him, and he thinks he looks…sheepish?  Is Adam blushing? 

“Does it count as the morning after if you’ve already slept over here a million times before?” Adam asks groggily.

Ronan just smiles a little, lifting one eyebrow at him.

“What time is it?  I’m probably going to be late for work.”

Ronan mentally calculates how long he’ll have to wait before seeing Adam again and how long after that he’ll have to wait, so he doesn’t look too desperate.

“UGH!  I need to be ready in less than 10 minutes.” Adam complains.  He rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Better hurry then, Parrish.”

Adam jumps up, grabbing clean underwear and pants and ducks into the bathroom.  He scurries about brushing his teeth, half dressed and Ronan just watches amused, trying not to smile too brightly.

“Stop looking so smug.” Adam chastises as he ties his shoes.

“You’re not going to shower?”

“I don’t have time.  I’ll have to wait until I get home.”

“You’re going to walk around all day with our cum on you then.”  Ronan says with zero inflection.

Adam can’t look up from his shoes.  He knows his face will be scarlet.  That’s all he’s going to be able to think about now; How remnants of last night are still clinging to his skin.  He looks up at Ronan through heavy lidded eyes, the memories of last night doing pleasurable things to his insides.

“Will I see you tonight?”  Adam asks.

And Ronan can’t help the smile that creeps across his face.  He’s glad he didn’t have to be the one to ask.

“Sure.” Ronan says.

“I get off at six.  I expect dinner with the movie this time.”

And with that Adam shut the door of his apartment, savoring the look of shock on Ronan Lynch’s face.  Adam had made it very clear what tonight would be.  It was a date, and neither could deny it now.  Now all he had to do was figure out how to get through the rest of the day.

 

 

When Adam got home Ronan wasn’t there.  He buried the worry and doubt and got into the shower, washing the grease and dirt from his hands and brushing his teeth vigorously.  As he turned the shower off, he heard the door to his apartment open and close and his stomach plummeted somewhere south.  He walked out with the towel around his waist.

“You’re late.” He said to Ronan.  Smiling so he knew he was joking.

“Oh…I think I timed it just right.”   Ronan said, slowly eying Adam from head to toe in his towel. 

Adam just rolled his eyes as he went to find clothes.  Then he smelled it.

“What is that?”  He asked, mouth filling up with saliva.

“I made food.  You said bring dinner, did you not?”

“Are you shitting me?  You made food?”

“Yes, I did Parrish.  Don’t curse in church.”

“I think it would be best for you to start considering my apartment separate from your house of worship…after what we did here last…” Adam stopped talking.  His throat got tight, remembering the way Ronan looked under him, not 24 hours ago.

Ronan took two large containers out of a bag.  It was chili and cornbread still in the pan, and a 6pack of beer.  God it smelled good.

“Really though...you made this?”  Adam asked again.

“Yes!  I just felt like cooking today, okay?” 

Ronan set the food on the counter, and without thinking his actions through, or maybe it was just that around Ronan he’d stopped feeling hesitation; Adam walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Ronan’s shoulder to watch what he was doing.  He noticed the intimacy of the action, but was unwilling to pull away.

Ronan leaned into him.

“Thank you.”  Adam said, softly into Ronan’s ear.

Ronan turned around then, grabbing fistfuls of Adams hair, not able to not be kissing him a moment longer.  They raced their hands over one another, eager and happy and excited all at once.  Adam’s towel fell to the ground, and he reached to pick it back up. 

“Leave it” Ronan growled, and Adam did.

“It hardly seems fair” Adam panted into Ronan’s mouth as they kissed.

Ronan lifted his shirt up over his head, and started kicking his shoes off. 

“We can fucking eat later.”  Ronan hissed, reaching for Adam once again.

“Don’t curse in church.” Adam scolded and he dragged Ronan’s willing body towards the bed.

 

 

The end!


End file.
